Sunlight
by SamxMalone
Summary: Bella and Edward are in trouble yet again, The pure bloods are finding them, and the werewolves are close behind with the betrayal of the treaty.
1. Chapter 1

"The war is raging, don't you see it?"

"Do not mistake me for a fool Alice."

"You do not see things as clearly as I do Edward"

Alice has a special gift, to be able to see the future, however it is infallible. Bella was standing as quite as possible out side the door as Edward and Alice stood inside the office bickering.

"You must act soon with Bella, The pure bloods are getting very restless…. I can see that. Also the longer you wait the more the Werewolves conspire with ideas to save Bella from you."

"Alice you are aware of the treaty with that family… I can not harm Bella, This house, this family is more important."

"We have all agreed to pick up and leave… "

"They will Follow… do you not see that. I should go and break a deal with the pure bloods."

"If you go back Edward they will kill you for going empty handed."

"It seems it is the only way to appease everyone."

"No." Bella walked into the room, her hair was wet from her shower.

"Bella you must understand I do not want to upset the delicate balance my family risks everyday by being here. The treaty hangs by a thread with you here… and we risk more and more every day."

"Edward, we made a deal, once school was finished-"

"Yes but there are more things to consider here."

"Rosalie and Emmett have left already Edward" Alice whispered "And Jasper is waiting for me in Moscow… come with us."

"That werewolf will look for Bella till the end" he said snarling Bella could here his teeth grinding together.

"They do not have the resources… and technically you won't be changing me in forks…. And neither shall I return here."

"Edward if you don't, I will." Alice whispered walking over to Bella… and grasped her hand ever so gently.

Edward laughed, mocking Alice "you don't even know if you can."

"The save me the trouble of finding out the hard way."

Edward sighed…. He walked over to Bella and placed her face into his hands. Alice smiled and crept out of the room.

"When we get to Moscow… will you?"

"We've talked about this Edward… and it's just a huge bad luck charm"

"And eternity as the damned isn't?"

"Not if I'm with you"

"Double standards Bella… tisk tisk"

Bella took a deep breath, their eyes locked and Edward pulled her closer, his cold lips touched hers, and she inhaled deeply. Flopping her arms over his shoulders pulling him closer, entangling her hands in his hair. Edward gently released Bella's grip with ease.

"Ops." Bella breathed.

"Slight understatement"

"I guess I'll never get used to that part"

Edward smiled.

"So?" Alice, Esme & Carlisle asked

"Were going to Moscow." Bella smiled

Esme ran over to Bella and gave her a one armed huge.

"To Moscow" Edward said, looking out of the window…. Not to pleased at how the interrogation had gone. Alice knew something… something she was not telling. She was also trying very hard to keep it out of her mind so that Edward was incapable to seeing what exactly she was hiding. Only time would tell.

But for know… having Bella for an eternity would suit him just fine.

I know its short, but its my way of getting people hooked

so yeah... injoy!


	2. Chapter 2

We pulled up to a large home squished in-between to buildings. It much have been four floors. Edward said it used to be a studio of some famous painter. The door was a beautiful chestnut brown with gold letter above it reading "A fronte praecipitium a tergo lupi" the door was framed by large white columns. The brick was a beautiful red and there were windows everywhere and beautiful balcony at the upper levels, all with the same columns. The walkway was marble, with a high black gothic fence.

The flight had been long, and quite annoying. I was eager to get to Moscow.

"What does that mean?" I asked Edward pointing to the calligraphy above my head.

He chuckled "_A precipice in front, wolves behind_ its Latin."

Carlisle opened the great brown door and I walked inside. The walls were all white, and the floor was all hardwood. It was very open, with only a leather couch inside. I looked at Edward to know what to do next. He took my hand and led me to the staircase.

"Were on the top"

Ever since that night, the last night in Forks Edward has been a little bit off. I know he's worried, but what can be worse than what we are already been through.

"are you ok?" I ask

"of course"

"Lying has never been a strong attribute of yours"

He looks down at me, and then looks back up the stairs and says nothing.

"Edward-"

"Bella you underestimate the severance of this situation."

"Are you talking about Jacob?"

"Its not just him." We reached the stop level, it was the same as the bottom except that it had a small washroom and kitchenette. The studio area had a bed and a couch. "I'm worried how eager you are to go through with this."

"Edward, I will make you a promise."

He stopped and turned and looked into my eyes, I could tell that he wanted me to say that I had changed my mind.

"I will marry you after"

I love writing short


	3. Chapter 3

Edward thought of my proposal hard, for a moment I thought that he would say no. Then he lowered his head in defeat. I felt tempted to jump up and down, but my sudden death was not exactly the right emotion to portray. His eyes were cold when I looked into them. The silence was awkward; I wasn't sure what to do next.

Alice suddenly burst through upstairs.

"Edward, the elders know where here."

"What did you see?"

"They plan to send a messenger at the end of the week, to summon us"

"Us?"

"Yes, You I and Bella."

"There is no need to worry Alice" I said timidly

Alice met my gaze, she also carried the stone-eyes look that I had seen in Edwards eyes moments ago.

"Well, that's good news I suppose." She looked at Edward and suddenly turned and left.

He walked over to the bed and lay down and closed his eyes. To anyone else it would have looked like he was sleeping, but he was to still… and I knew he was not sleeping. I lay on the bed with him, placing my head on his none beating chest.

"This is complicated isn't it?" I asked almost a whisper, but I knew he could hear me.

"Beyond you're understanding."

"Then let us un-complicate it…" I giggled slightly… not that right timing

He snapped open his eyes, and stood up.

"Bella please take this seriously, it's a very hard thing for me to do… what if I…"

"You wont Edward, I know you wont. You've done it before… you didn't drain me because you love me."

"But I cant bite you because of the same reason Bella don't you see?"

"Edward I know you hate the life that has been brought upon you-"

"Then why would you want the same fait-"

"Let me finish… but let me share the same fait with you… forever."

I was inches away from his perfect marble face, and his fragrance blinded me. I arched my back unknowingly to him as he leaned down to brush his nose on my cheek. I was used to the coldness by now, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pierced the skin, Id like to say that I barley felt a thing… but it was more than that. His arms were wrapped around me pulling me tightly. I could feel my veins draining, I wished to tell him to stop but I had no breath.


	4. Chapter 4

All that I could see though the fire was Edward's face. I remember screaming his name for an eternity. The coldness of his touch felt almost surreal. The nightmare was full of never ending blinding pain. Then the nightmare was over, and I was lying on the bed in the loft that belonged to Edward and I, their appeared to be blood on the mattress and the sheets where in disarray. My hair was no longer in a pony tail, but limp around my face and sticky, no doubt from sweating away that terrible nightmare. I could not remember very much, except Edward's face. He was suddenly at the door.

"Hi" he whispered, I could hear him perfectly from where I sat. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired I suppose, but not tired…. Almost exhilarated."

Edward laughed. "Exactly how I felt." I guess by my expression that he suddenly forgot to tell me something. He walked over to the bed where I was sitting and sat beside me.

"Do you remember what happened three days ago?"

"To be perfectly honest, I don't remember much of anything."

He leaned closer and nibbled on my ear just the slightest and whispered "I gave you a wedding present"

I suddenly remembered and I touched the side of my face. It was stone cold and my neck no longer had a pulse. It seemed it was replaced by two little holes on the side on my neck.

I looked over to Edward who was inches from my face. Arched my neck and kissed his perfect lips.

"I do believe that I owe you a present don't I," I said slyly

"Alice did me a favor and booked me a date with a minister"

"Where?"

"On The beach, the Klyazminskoye Reservoir… in the daylight."

"but?"

"don't worry, the minister is on of us."

I had never seen him so happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Id been in the house for days, and I hadn't talked to anyone except for Edward. He asked me to wait till the wedding to see the rest of my new family. I understood why I was not aloud out. Not because I would ruin the secret, but because I had not yet fed and I was very thirsty. I asked if Edward could just bring back a cup of blood from an animal, but he said that it would get cold and I would no longer want it.

Basically I had no choice and tonight Edward was taking be out for a post slaughter drink, before the wedding at sunrise. He seemed more nervous than I did.

"Stop pacing your making me dizzy."

"Sorry" he stopped and plunked himself on the hard wood floor. I crawled off the bed and slithered over to his side, placing my head in his lap.

"How much longer?"

"The sun will be setting soon. How week are you?"

"Well I couldn't very well stand a moment ago."

"I guess I will just have to carry you."

"I won't be in any state to kill anything though…"

"No you wont … I will be doing the killing. You can sit and watch."

"I always thought you would be worried of me seeing that side of you?"

"Now there is no worry, you must remember that when you let yourself go to hunt you are not in control."

"Yes, but its not like my plan is to go and attack humans. I would never do such a thing."

Edward chuckled and leaned down to kiss my lips, he whispered "You're still young and have much to learn. The thirst is not something that can be controlled… you remember what you saw last spring with the elders… it is not likely know that if they were to bring a bleeding human even ten feet near you would you not attack."

I thought for a moment, and also recalled my paper cut and how my family reacted at the blood pulsing through our veins.

Edward got up and took my hand and lifted me with ease, he placed my arm around his waist to help me walk. He led me over to the large open window. Where he could see that the suns glow tuck under the earth's horizon.

"What know?"

"Know? I hunt."

It seemed like old times, he turned and couched a little I reached my week arms around his neck and he was off. Speeding out of the house and down the open, quit street not making a sound. People would mistake the two of us as wind. The Suddenly we hit a forest, and he slowed down.

I jumped off his shoulders, and was suddenly able to walk… somewhat I don't deny that I was limping and it seemed to hurt me more to stand that to just stay on Edwards back.

"You alright to walk" Edward hummed

I could hear him perfectly and I hummed back "I'm fine… and I'm participating"

"Fine"

We walked into the forest for what seemed like hours. My legs felt crippled, there were times where Edward had to carry me. He was walking much farther ahead of me, and then he suddenly stopped.

"You much try and run fast, for this find will cut down the time out here by two whole days."

I knew that this was important because then we would be able to go to Italy to see the elders and get it over with, and no longer worry, about anything.

I strained my eyes, and saw that there were two cubs and what appeared to be a momma bear. Then Edward started running, so I followed. Running this fast was easier than I expected. Edward attacked the sleeping momma bear and I the cubs, I made it quick and broke their necks. Edward took longer because by the time he was done I had already drained on cub… or maybe I was just really thirsty. I liked this, hunting together, however sick it may seem to an outside this was my way of living… a job if you will. Edward looked so beautiful and graceful at this. This terrible act oddly enough brought us closer.

Edward was draining the Momma bear and I was already on the second cub. The blood in my mouth was like gas for a car, feeding me energy. The taste was bland, but it was just. I knew already that human blood would be oh so much more satisfying but I was in no hurry to become a murderer.

I knew when the blood from the cub ran dry and I licked my lips and stood up, I thought to myself if this is being a "vegetarian" that how would a meat eater feel after his dinner. I was surging, Edward had stopped and was looking at me.

He whipped his mouth and walked over to me.

"You are reacting to the blood differently I can see that in your eyes"

"What can you see in my eyes?" I asked

"This may be your gift Bella, the way you act when you feed on animals is what normal vampires act when feeding on humans."

"So what would happen if I was to feed on a human?"

"I do not know, and if will be on your conscience if you wish to find out."

"There is one thing that I do notice though" I said with a smirk

"What is that?" Edward asked walking closer wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me.

"You still can't tell what I'm thinking." I giggled.

He smiled to "it seems so." And he leaned in and parted my lips; I could still taste the blood in his mouth at the back of his throat. My arms wrapped around his neck and twisted in his hair, pulling him closer. Edward pulled my legs around his waist and slammed me into a near by tree. I giggle softy as I felt nothing, old me would have been crushed and I suddenly realized why Edward never "let go" before… he would have killed me.

"Do you?" Edward asked unsure of how to word it.

I leaned my head on his shoulder as he had me pinned to the tree, my arms still around his neck. I bit his ear softly and whispered,

"I think that it's safe to say that I've waited long enough Edward"

I could tell that he was smiling, I placed on finger on my chin to directly me to his mouth. Taking in his smell, and his sweetness… I would be lying if I said I had not longed for this moment.

I let one leg drop although it did not touch the floor, I used my suspend leg to pull him in.

I write short because I like to grab people into reading more later... and if you don't like that... tobad D


End file.
